Childhood obesity is a major public health concern, particularly in low-income and minority youth. Sedentary behavior (SB) has been associated with obesity cross-sectionally and longitudinally and also has demonstrated negative effects on increased metabolic risk and mortality independent of weight. In addition, greater health disparities in sedentary behavior versus diet and physical activity have been shown in minority youth compared to non-minority youth. However, the sedentary behavior intervention literature has several limitations. First, all SB intervention studies used self-reports of SB. As a result, te entire intervention literature on reducing SB is based on self-reported outcomes, which are known to be unreliable. Second, all studies have limited their assessment of SB to TV viewing only, making it unclear how existing interventions affect the broad range of SBs (e,g., texting, video game playing, inactive transportation) or the degree to which time previously spent in SB is reallocated to light, moderate, or vigorous physical activity after an intervention. Third, only three studies focused on minority youth and show mixed effects on weight despite large SB disparities. Interventions also typically target increasing moderate-to-vigorous physical activity as the alternative to sedentary behavior. However, minority youth are more likely to have multiple barriers to MVPA including limited safety, access, and equipment. A novel approach is the promotion of light physical activity to displace SB. This switch represents an easier target and a potentially more appealing alternative than MVPA. Light physical activity may be done simultaneously with television watching or achieved through other popular screen activities including game consoles, avoids common complaints of getting hurt or sweaty, and acknowledges that underserved families are more likely to have safety concerns and a lack of acceptable alternatives. Despite these potential advantages, no interventions to date have promoted light physical activity as a SB displacement target. The proposed study will be conducted in 2 phases. During Phase 1, a parent-based intervention for decreasing accelerometer measured sedentary behaviors through targeting light physical activity will be developed and piloted in low-income youth. During Phase 2, the intervention will be evaluated in a randomized controlled trial (n=40) to determine its effect on decreasing sedentary behavior and relative weight as well as light, moderate, and vigorous physical activity.